


Downsized

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by anon on tumblr:  Hi, I'd like to request a pre-serum!Steve/overweight!reader fic where maybe they started dating while he was Captain America but then something happens to make him revert back to his skinny self and he's nervous and worried that the reader won't like him anymore, but she actually thinks he's really cute and doesn't mind the size difference?





	

There was always one thing that was blatantly obvious about your relationship with Steve that while you were big he was always bigger, always taller, always broader, always more. That was something you loved about him. You loved feeling delicate, you loved feeling safe and secure in his arms. But it wasn’t something that needed to be there. You’d see pictures of Steve from before, when he was tiny, and you found yourself just as in love with that man as the one you were used to. 

When you woke up you were surprised to find yourself alone in bed, Steve was usually terrible at getting out of bed when he didn’t have an obligation too and you were usually up before him. 

“Stevie?” You rubbed at your eyes and got out of bed padding towards the bathroom, maybe he was brushing his teeth? You called out again when you reached the bathroom.

“Stevie, can I come in?”

“No!” His voice had a panicked edge to it, the sort of panic that worried you because what possibly could get him to respond like that? What was going on. It worried you to the point that you ignored his protests and went in anyway.

You had expected a bad haircut, a bad shaving job, one of your favourite dresses to be ruined, you had expected anything, but your boyfriend to be completely different. It was the Steve you knew well that was stood in front of you, instead it was a man who was short and thin, whose clothes hung oddly on him, and whose face had the same features only thinner than the one you knew. 

“Steve?”

“I don’t know what happened!” He’s crying. You realise he’s crying and it scares you into action, you pull him into a hug and he still smells the same, still feels the same, only you’re bigger now, you’re the one who can make him feel safe. You don’t know why he’s crying so you just hold him and tell him he’ll be okay and that this is okay, that this is fine.

“It’s not fine! I’m...what if you don’t like me anymore...” The last bit is whispered into your shoulder and you realise that he’s worried, he’s scared, he’s insecure because he thinks that you’re going to leave him, because he thinks you won’t love him like this if it happens to be permanent.

“Stevie...” You pull back, hands cupping his jaw, “I love you and i’ll always love you, big or small...you’re beautiful...you’ve always been beautiful...do not for a second think that I don’t love you like this. I do.” There’s still a sliver of doubt in his eyes, but that fear has subsided substantially.

“Really?”

“Yeah, Stevie,” You press a light kiss to his lips, he still tastes the same, still feels the same, he’s still Steve and he’s still beautiful it’s just a different sort of beautiful. 

You had that he was so scared, but you understand why he was. He spent all his time as this small man being rejected and looked down upon and it must have been scary to think that you might treat him like everyone else did. 

“I love you.” It was mumbled against your neck, arms so much thinner than before wrapped around your thick waist. It was a three letter phrase that always had your heart beating faster and this time was no exception. 


End file.
